Where Do We Go From Here?
by illusenoftheearth
Summary: It was earlier that evening that the news arrived. A lone messenger came to Cain’s home with a letter from the queen. It was news of his son; he had been killed....Cain/Glitch
1. Bad News

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Pairing: Glitch/Cain

Raiting: M/NC-17 take your pick because I'm not sure which it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tin Man characters...though I'd love to own Glitch...lol.

Notes: This is only my second attempt at any sort of slash fiction. If you don't like it, because of quality reasons (not because it is slash), critique is most welcome. I'm thinking about writing multiple chapters, but it depends on the response and if I can figure out how to get to where I want to go. If I do write multiple chapters, they will most likely be slow to come as I am a terrible procrastinator who happens to also be in college. Enjoy.

_**Edit: I'm sorry to those of you who have added my story to their favorites. I didn't like how the more 'extensive' part of the scene had turned out...so I took it out completely to be better rewritten and possibly placed in a much later chapter. I figured, for it to be a multiple chapter story...that the 'extensive' parts came too fast and were also too stereotypical. I got a sound scolding from my sister and she's going to help me rewrite the scene. Sorry you guys. Trust me, I know what it's like to want to re-read something only to find it changed. It sucks, and I'm sorry I'm being a hypocrite of sorts by doing it to you.**_

**Chapter One: Bad News**

It was earlier that evening that the news arrived. A lone messenger came to Cain's home with a letter from the queen. It was news of his son; he had been killed. The evil witch in Azkadelia had been vanquished months ago, but a lot still needed to be done around the OZ to repair the damage she had left behind. Cain's son had been the leader of one of the squadrons sent to deal with the stray longcoats. They were ambushed. They left no survivors.

When Glitch heard the news, he immediately went to Cain's house to make sure he didn't do anything hasty. Cain took his son's death hard. He stormed and raged about for hours, throwing random objects, while Glitch merely sat by and waited for him to calm down. There was no reasoning with him when he got into such a mood. As the rage left Cain, sorrow and tears overtook him and he stood alone by his door. He began, finally, to cry for the loss of his child. Glitch still sat, but he seemed to be dealing with some sort of internal struggle with himself. Roused from his contemplations by an especially loud sniff from Cain, Glitch seemed to make up his mind.

Quietly he stood and made his way over to where Cain stood now weeping silently; and placing a hand softly upon his shoulder, he turned him around to where they stood face to face. His stared for long moments at the icy blue eyes of his companion, seeing the anguish blatantly apparent, and deeper down, a need for consolement. Without a word, Glitch took Cain into his arms, hugging him close. He felt Cain bury his face in his soft hair sobbing softly and breathing in the sweet scent of Glitch: apples and honey. Subconsciously he placed his lips on Glitch's neck.

Cain felt Glitch's body let out a shudder beneath his lips. Looking up, his eyes almost pleaded with Glitch. Glitch looked sadly upon the state his friend was in, and sighed inwardly as Cain began slowly placing kiss after kiss along his neck, making his way up along his jaw until he finally met his lips. Softly he began to run his tongue along the man's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from Glitch. Taking advantage of the moment, Cain slipped his tongue into his mouth, caressing his friend's tongue with his own. His hands began to roam every inch of his body. Glitch's head fell back, eyes half lidded in ecstasy, surprised at how much he was enjoying this. Silently he wondered to himself if this was wrong. Of course it was, but he realized, he didn't care.

Cain began removing Glitch's shirt and placing kisses down his chest, stopping to tease each hard nipple with a few flicks of the tongue along the way. Glitch sighed, giving in to the thrill flooding his body. He could feel the tightness of his arousal growing, and with each flick of Cain's tongue, his body involuntarily arched into the Tin Man's. He engaged Glitch in another passionate kiss, grinding his hips against him and sending shock waves up and down his spine. He let out a gasp at the sensation and he wanted more. He began frantically removing his and Glitch's clothing, casting it carelessly to floor until they stood pressed together naked, their erections grinding against each other. Glitch's hand wandered down between them, grasping Cain's length, and began pumping. Cain rested his head against Glitch's shoulder and began grazing his teeth over the soft flesh. He couldn't contain himself any longer; he began thrusting frantically in time with Glitch's movements, feeling himself lose every ounce of control until finally he slipped over the edge, spilling into Glitch's hand.

It was then that Cain, realizing what he had just been doing, fell back against the wall in horror, his mind racing. Glitch only stood there, wrapped in ecstasy and still wanting. His senses overcome and his head spinning, he was only dimly aware of the sensation of falling.

Noticing Glitch, Cain was jerked out of his remorseful contemplations, and he lunged forward, catching Glitch just before he fell to the ground. Worry overcoming him, he picked up his friend and carried him to his room. After placing him in the comfort of his own bed, he redressed and left the cabin. He needed to think.

_Chapter end note: Well, I hope you liked it. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm sure I could use some creative critiquing. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Misunderstandings

**Ch 2 Misunderstandings**

Glitch awoke with a start the next morning. He sat up, ran his hands through his brown curls, and sighed. His dreams had been so vivid last night. He sighed again, sadness filling his features as he sat back against the headboard.

"That's all it was, Glitch. Just a dream," he whispered miserably to himself.

Glitch threw back the covers and proceeded to get out of bed to ready himself for the day. When his feet touched roughened hardwood instead of smooth, chill stone, he knew something was wrong. He stopped frozen in his tracks as he began to look around the room for the first time. He took in the bare, weathered walls, the dusty furniture, the dirty clothes strewn about the floor. This was not his room in the palace. Glitch stumbled backwards and fell back onto the bed. Then it hit him. He must be lying in _Cain's_ bed.

"It wasn't a dream," Glitch whispered, shocked. _But if it wasn't a dream, where's Cain?_ he asked himself inwardly.

Glitch sat back up and thought for a few minutes about what had happened yesterday. He remembered DG telling him about Cain's son. He remembered riding as fast as his horse would carry him to the Cain's home. He remembered Cain throwing a fit until he finally broke down. He remembered Cain kissing him, well, more than kissing him. Then he remembered that at some point, Cain had fallen back against the wall, horrified. Glitch didn't remember anything else after that.

_He must have left. He must have been disgusted by what happened_...and_ "_he left." Glitch let out a heart-wrenching sigh as the realization hit him. Cain had left him there. He rolled over and buried his face in Cain's pillow, sobs wracking his body.

After a while, he finally calmed enough to sit back up. Slowly he found his clothes and dressed. He wrote a quick note and left it on Cain's dresser. With a heartbroken sigh and a final look back on the old house, Glitch mounted his horse and rode back to the palace.

* * *

Cain sat on a log in the woods near his home. The last embers of the previous night's campfire were smoldering and going out. He let out a sigh and ran a hand across his face. A whole night's worth of thinking had gotten him nowhere.

"Adora, I don't know what to do," he whispered.

Cain sighed and closed his eyes putting his face in his hands. Small tears fell to the ground as the images from last night flooded his memory. The look on Glitch's face before he passed out, the hurt and confusion was too much for him.

Cain's face paled as he realized the full extent of the consequences of last night. Glitch was the only person left in his life. Adora and Jeb were gone. If Glitch never wanted to see him again, he was alone. Sure, he had DG and Raw, but it wasn't the same. They weren't the same. He thought of Glitch's smile, his quirky and always askew clothing and hair. He thought of his beautiful brown eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again. He had to fix this. He had to tell Glitch what he meant to him. Well, what did he feel for him..._We'll cross that bridge later,_ he thought to himself. Right now, he just needed to talk to Glitch. With resolve and a huge weight lifted from his shoulders Cain got up and began making his way back home.

* * *

"Glitch!" Cain called as he entered his front door. No reply other than a sad silence met his ears.

He went into the bedroom to see if Glitch had just slept in, but he wasn't there. As he turned to go back out the door, something caught his eye. It was a note on his dresser. Walking over, he grabbed the note and opened it up.

_Wyatt,_

_I'm sorry. Gods, I am so sorry. Whatever I did, I know it must have upset you. Your face said it all. You looked so disgusted with me, so angry. I'm sorry Cain. I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I guess I _am_ just a stupid headcase. If I weren't, this would never have happened. I'm going to go back to the palace. Don't worry. I'll stay there and away from you. I wish things would have gone differently. I really do, but I guess a heartless tin man could never love a brainless zipperhead like me. Goodbye Cain._

_Forever Yours,_

_Glitch_

He dropped the note, hands too shaky to hold onto it and ran from the house. He mounted his horse and took off down the road after Glitch.


End file.
